Crave Those Days
by Tekko
Summary: Though it was hard work being a princess, Tohru didn't let it show. At least, not to everyone... LEMON!


**Author's Notes:** Wow. I've been re-watching the anime _Princess Princess_ (when I first got into it, FF didn't have a section for their stories!) and remembered this little ditty I wrote ages ago. I've decided it was time to share! *^__^*

**Warning:**Smut. Doesn't get any clearer than that.

**Other:** I love episode six XDD Sakamoto-sama for the win! :D

* * *

The life as a Princess is tough, though Touru doesn't let it show.

At least, not to those who don't know him.

I notice the special days, when the load gets heavy and the pressure boils to the rim. His smiles are a bit tighter as he greets the swim team, cheers a bit strained as we watch the basketball players.

These days I love.

It seems like forever before the day is through and we're excused to do as we wish, Makoto running off (to call his girlfriend, most likely) and leaving Touru and I alone in the hall, still in our princess costumes.

"Yujiro."

I shiver, biting down on the inside of my cheek - patience. His hand is warm as he wraps around my wrist, a thrill running down my spine at the contact. It's too long before we reach our room, Touru barely spending a moment to kick the door closed behind me before I'm pinned against it, lips pressing hungrily against my own.

"Gods, Touru.." My voice is slightly breathless, gasped between kisses as we grope blindly through the cloth of our frilly dresses (really, Natasho-sempai needs to come up with something less-) and _oh_ he's found a way around the frills and it's grinding and hard and _everything_ that we need.

"Damnit! Stupid dress-!"

The sound of tearing fabric greets my ears and I start to warn Touru about it but then he's lifting my legs, now bare of those suffocating stocking as his own are and I can feel him against me, length slick against my own and _needing_ release as much I-

"Don't bother," I manage to gasp when Touru looks around for something to stretch me with. The confusion in his lust-filled gaze is enough to make me smile and want to take him myself. "It's done."

That's all it takes; in an instant Touru presses against me then - oh gods - it feels so good, his fingers digging into my hips as he thrusts his own, over and over again. One of my hands curl in his hair and the other digs into his shoulder, bracing myself to meet the powerful snap of his hips.

"Nnn - Yu-Yujiro-"

He changes his angle and- "Fuck!" -my head slams against the door, back arching as a groan is torn from my throat. "Right there - gods Touru, t-there-" It isn't long before I'm reduced to a withering, whimpering mass, toes curling against Touru's lower back as I rock in his grasp, desperate to feel that wonderful jolt of pleasure with each of his thrusts.

It isn't long before I feel his motions become more frantic, his breath hitching in my ear as he moves a hand from my hip. I hiss and tighten when he wraps his fingers around my length, trying to hold back, to make it last, last..

"Yujiro - you're beautiful - let me see you cum-"

His gasped words, more than the thumb rubbing teasingly over the head of my need pushes me over the edge, unable to resist the tempting lure of his words. Bruised lips press against my own and I feel him once, twice, before stiffening within me, swallowing his moans with my lips as my body took in his essence.

We stay that way, kissing lazily with my legs around his waist and back pressed against the door for quite some time. It isn't until the dull throb from being slammed against solid wood along with having him slammed into me (no matter how well I stretched myself beforehand in the locker room) set in before I mummer softly and he sighs, lowering me to my feet. I stand with his help, leaning on him more than necessary but not willing to let him go quite yet.

If this bothers him he doesn't let on, instead wrapping an arm around my waist to squeeze. "Did you want to see if it's safe to use the bath?"

Looking down at the frazzled state of our dresses, ripped stockings and panties I can't help but let out a little laugh, nodding. "Yeah - you're going to have to explain the clothes to Natasho-sensei." The cringe my words bring draws another laugh from me, daring to lean forward and kiss him on the tip of the nose. Touru actually goes a bit red, shoving a hand through his hair and tugging at a loosened extension.

"I'll figure that out when we get to it. Come on."

Mm, even with the itching pain in my rear I can't help but ache for these days.


End file.
